Cellular senescence will be studied in various types of vascular endothelial cells isolated from bovine and human capillaries, bovine coronary arteries, and aortas. The role of several types of stimulatory factors, environmental conditions and cell-cell interactions in modifying proliferative life spans and differentiated functions in these cells will be investigated.